This invention relates to a vendor for both hot and cold beverages, and more particularly to such a dual vendor with a current limiting system for maintaining the current drawn by the vendor below a maximum current rating.
The invention involves a dual vendor for vending either hot beverages, such as coffee, tea, soup and chocolate or cold beverages, such as carbonated or non-carbonated soft drinks, having a hot water tank for supplying hot water for the hot beverages, a water pump for pumping water for the cold beverages, and a refrigeration system including a compressor providing refrigeration for cooling the water (and syrup) for dispensing cold beverages. The water in the hot water tank is heated by an electrical heater, and the pump and compressor are each driven by an electric motor. Operation of such a vendor may present a problem where the vendor has a maximum current rating (i.e., a limit on the total current drawn by the vendor) and the normal combined current demand of the heater, pump and compressor may exceed said rating.